Misty Mermaid?
by JDP
Summary: Me first story, featuring, as you guessed it, Misty.


Foreword

Misty Mermaid?

Today was the big day. It had been planned for several months now, but it was finally time. The moment all of Cerulean City was waiting for would begin at 7:00 tonight. Citizens were already began to crowd towards the gym, hours before the gym would even open for spectators. But it wasn't quite time. There needed to be at least one more practice before they could let anyone into the gym.

Misty stood in her dressing room, wearing her blue shorts and yellow shirt, looking into the mirror on her dresser with a thoughtful look on her face.

_Well, it's time,_ she thought. _I thought I would never do this again, but if I don't, they might shut down the gym. We really need the funds._ She sighed, and looked at the outfit on her dresser, which consisted of turquois pants, a pink bra, two ruby spherical earrings, a purple pearl necklace, and a long orange wig. Grabbing it, she held it in front of her, examining it. She sighed again. _It's for the gym..._

Laying the outfit back on the dresser, she began to get undressed. The first part of the outfit she put on was the bra, which she put on after removing the white bra she was already wearing. The turquois pants were next, which she slipped both her legs into, pulling it up to her waist, sitting down on the floor so she wouldn't topple over. She hated wearing these pants. It was hard to move in, especially with the flippers at the end of it. Then she clipped the earrings onto her earlobes and put the necklace around her neck.

Finally the wig. She removed the hair tie she was already wearing, letting down her shoulder length orange hair. She lifted the wig -it was kind of heavy- and clipped the pearl shaped clips onto her short hair. It tugged at her scalp a little, but she would get used to it.

Standing on the part of her pants just next to the slippers, she looked at herself in the mirror. No longer the simple relatively plain Misty that was there just a few moments ago, the image was now a beautiful mermaid with long flowing hair and a great body. The only part that remained of the old person was her face, which had a slight look of disgust on it. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

_Just one more time... One more time... Then I'll never have to wear this stupid suit again. I hope..._

There was a knock on her door. Turning around, struggling slightly to keep her balance, she said, "Come in."

The door opened and a brunette with shoulder length hair, wearing a light pink t-shirt and blue shorts came in. "Misty? Is it really you?" she asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. She didn't seem much older than Misty was.

"Yes..." Misty said, wondering why she was here when she wasn't even a member of the gym's show. Weren't all spectators supposed to kept out during practice?

"I knew it!" the girl exclaimed. "I've been a big fan of yours since your last show!" Her eyes were wide with excitement as she came uncomfortably close to Misty's face. Misty had to support herself by pushing on her dresser with her arms.

"Who-who are you?" Misty asked, her eyes wide with surprise by this girl's actions.

"Oh, do forgive me," the brunette said, taking a step back. "My name is Rachel. I came to your last show, and I just simply adored your style! Your outfit, the way you swam. It-it just inspired me! Too bad that Team Rocket interferred, but still, you were spectacular!"

"Thank you," Misty said nervously, standing straight now that she had backed up a little bit. "But how'd you get in here? Why are you here?"

"I have my ways," Rachel said with a smirk. "I came here to see you. As you can probably tell, I'm a big fan!"

"I can see that-" Misty started, but she was cut off by Rachel as she took off the knapsack she was carrying -she hadn't even seen it until now- and started pulling out some articles of clothing.

"I even made my own outfit! See?" She held up a mermaid outfit just like the one Misty was wearing, except the hair was brown, the bra was purple, and the pants were green. "I've been practicing a lot since I saw your show!"

"Wow." Misty examined her outfit, seeing the stitches in them. "You made this yourself?"

"Uh-huh!" Rachel said. "I was, sort of wondering..." She blushed and turned her head away from Misty as if she was about to say something embarassing.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Could I be in the show?!" she blurted out, practically jumping on top of Misty.

"Wha...?" Misty repeated, shocked.

"It's always been my dream to be in a underwater ballet! I know all the moves, and I already showed you my homemade outfit. So, can I please be in the show?"

"Well..." Misty said nervously. She did hate being the mermaid in the show, and if Rachel replaced her, she would never have to wear the mermaid outfit again! But how does she know that she's telling the truth...? What if she's actually from a rival gym who wants to put the gym out of business?

"I'm sorry," Misty said. "But, the show's just about to start, and I can't just have a replacement without notifying my sisters. Besides, one of them would replace me."

"Are you sure?" Rachel said, her eyes suddenly saddened. "Because this would mean so much to me..."

Misty shrugged. "Sorry. Maybe if we do another show, you can be in it with me."

"Okay..." Rachel said, reluctantly placing her outfit back in the knapsack. "Well, it was nice meeting you." Her voice was quieter and sadder than before. As she turned to leave, Misty was about to say something, but thought better of it. She really couldn't be in the show this time, especially not so last-minute.

As Rachel got to the door, she started to shut it as she walked out. But then she turned around and said in a suprisingly stern tone, "You know, I will be in the show. Just you see." The door shut behind her.

Misty sighed, sat down on the dresser and thought for a few minutes. What did she mean by that last sentence? Ah, she was worrying too much. The stress of this show was starting to get to her. Might as well go practice if they want the show to be a success. She got off the dresser, and somewhat waddled out of the room.

She walked down the hallway towards the diving board where she would make her entrance, stopping once to adjust her bra, which was starting to fall off slightly. She had lost weight since the last time she did this.

The hallway was spookily empty and dark. But then again, it was supposed to be. It was like that everytime she practiced, although every so often, she'd see one of her sisters or a worker walking by. However, she didn't see anyone right now.

She was nearing the diving board when suddenly, something covered her mouth. She tried to shout, but it was muffled. She instantly put her hans on whatever was covering her mouth, trying to pull it off. An arm came around her arms and her chest beneath her bra, holding her tight. She struggled, trying to break free from whatever was holding her.

"It's okay Misty," a familiar voice said. Misty's eyes widened as she recognized Rachel's voice. "You're going to be okay."

"Rachel?" she mumbled through the hand over her mouth.

"Yes," Rachel replied. "I told you I would be in the show. This show, to be more exact, even if it means removing you from the picture."

Misty's eyes widened as Rachel started to pull her back towards the dressing room. She continued to struggle, but she couldn't escape. But then she managed to free one of her arms, and elbowed Rachel in the gut, causing her to release her. She quickly moved as fast as she could towards the diving board, looking for some help. As she left the curtain to the diving board, she saw that the gym was empty. There weren't even any pokemon in the aquarium.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"They're gone," Rachel said from behind her. "Apparently, one of your sisters had an "accident" and sprained her ankle. Everyone rushed her to the hospital."

"Why wasn't I notified?!" Misty demanded, her anger rising.

"I did notify you," Rachel said with a devious smile. "Just now."

Misty started to panic. She was alone in the gym with this crazy girl who seemed to be willing to do anything to get into the play. And she was trapped with her on this diving board with no one to help.

"Now if you'll just come quietly..." Rachel said, slowly taking a step towards Misty.

She jumped. Or rather dived into the pool below with a cold slap. It took her breath away, so she had to come to the surface to get a fresh breath of air. Looking up at the diving board, she saw Rachel standing there.

"So you want to do it the hard way, eh?" Rachel pulled out a pokeball and threw it into the air. With a flash of light, a pokemon resembling Ditto appeard on the diving board, except it was slightly bigger, and was more shapeless than Ditto. It was a Morpho(new pokemon I made for this).

"Morpho!" Rachel said. "Go get Misty as Tentacruel!"

The pink blob jumped from the board, transforming into a Tentacruel as it fell. Misty dove immediately when she saw it and barely missed being crushed by the blob now turned squid. She swam as fast as she could from the pokemon, who was searching for her.

Meanwhile above, Rachel turned and walked away from the diving board. She had something in mind for her when she was detained...

Misty swam down towards the cave of coral as Morpho followed close behind. She swam into the darkness, hoping to lose the pokemon in the maze. However, even as she burst out of the cave, he was still close behind, and Misty was beginning to run out of air. She looked for the large clam shell. There was a breathing device in there that she could use. She spotted it, and kicked her fin as fast as she could. She reached the open shell, and reached underneath a hidden pocket for the device. Grabbing it, she immediately placed her mouth on it, and took a breath of air. She took a few good breaths of oxygen. But while she was doing so, she just barely noticed the pokemon swimming straight towards her, tentacles ready to constrict her. With a scream that nearly made her drop the breather, she quickly kicked her tail and swam away just in time as Morpho flipped the shell over, snapping it shut. However, she just wasn't fast enough. Her tail was caught in the shell, and the pokemon was holding it shut, keeping her trapped. Desperate to escape, she struggled violently, almost losing the rebreather in the process. But she was stil stuck.

Morpho noticed this, and stretched a couple of his tentacles towards his prey. Misty watched helplessly in horror as the tentacles wrapped around her body, pinning her arms to her sides, and wrapping around her neck, mouth, belly, and legs, holding her tight. The breathing device was practically shoved into her mouth, but she could still breathe.

Then the tentacles squeezed. So hard that it made her jerk in pain. They were crushing the life out of her. The tentacle around her mouth let go, and wrapped around the breathing device, yanking it out of her jaws. Not that it really mattered, because the tentacle around her neck was getting tighter and tighter by the second. Bubbles exploded from her mouth as she yelled in pain. A tentacle placed over her mouth silenced her, and the rest began to squeeze.

Misty's chest was burning from lack of air, as well as the pain from Morpho's tentacles. Beginning to get weak, she looked at the pokemon, who looked back with devious eyes. She then looked to the side, and saw a human sized figure swimming towards her, seemingly wearing a mermaid outfit. She struggled one last time and then jerked, bubbles exploding from the tentacle over her mouth, and then went limp. The last thing she saw was the blurry face of Rachel in her mermaid outfit and then blackness.

The light started to come back, although very slowly. Her body was aching all over, particulary in the chest region. She attempted to move, but could not. In fact, she had trouble breathing air. Something was obstructing it.

_What's going on..._

As she regained full consciousness, Misty saw that she was lying on the ground in a brightly lit room. Where, she did not know. It could be in the gym or it could be far from the gym. It was a mystery to her at the moment.

When she tried to move, she felt something restricting her movements. She realized that she was tied up in ropes. Her hands were tied behind her back and then secured even more with rope that went around her arms and chest. Her breasts were inbetween the ropes, and they stuck out more. The bra was barely on. Her mermaid suit was still on, but she had rope tied where her thighs and calves were, as well as at the ankles. She couldn't stand up even if she tried. What made it worse was that there was a piece of wet cloth wrapped tightly around her mouth. When she breathed, the air barely passed through her mouth and it was very wet. She had to breathe through her nose, which was rather difficult as the cloth just slightly covered her nose, causing the same effect as the cloth on her mouth.

She was tired as hell, and hurt like hell too. Whenever she moved, her body ached, and the ropes were so tight, that they chafed her skin as she struggled. She decided to stop struggling. It only made her breathe harder, which was already difficult.

After what seemed like hours of lying on the ground, struggling and aching in pain, someone else entered the room.

It was Misty in her mermaid outfit.

She cried out in surpise as she walked in, but it was muffled by the gag.

"I see you've woken up," "Misty" said as she walked towards Misty. "Good... Don't want you to die on me just yet." She kneeled down in front of Misty. "But you soon will be."

Misty protested wide-eyed with a loud "MMMMPH!!" Was this Rachel? How did she do this? And why did she want to kill her?

"No one will miss you," "Misty" said as she stroked Misty's hair. "After all, I'll be taking your place, thanks to my Morpho." She grinned. "It can also change any object into anything it wants. That's why I look exactly like you. I can stay like this for the rest of my life. And I will."

Misty started struggling rapidly, shouting incomprehensibly. It was Rachel! She glared at Rachel in her form with angry eyes.

"I'll be back after the show," Rachel said, standing up and walking away, shutting the door behind her, leaving Misty alone.

Misty sat there dumbfounded for a while. That girl was crazy! She wanted to take over her entire life, and she didn't seem to mind if she had to kill her to do it!

_I've gotta get out of here._ Misty began to struggle frantically, despite the pain. The binds only got tighter and scraped her skin. She winced in pain, but continue to struggle. The pain would be a small price to pay for her life.

After struggling for several minutes, she was exhausted. Her ankles and wrists hurt, and her muscles were now sore. She panted. It was no use. Rachel had tied her up tightly. She sighed heavily, and hung her head in defeat, something she rarely did. She closed her eyes, and rested.

"Wake up," Rachel's voice said. Misty opened her eyes, and saw Rachel in Misty's regular clothes standing before her with a big grin on her face. "The show was a success!" She turned to Morpho standing next to her. "Now it's time to take care of you. Morpho! Transform!"

The pink pokemon changed into a Feraligator, which caught Misty by surprise. It looked angry. Reaching down with its large muscular arms, it picked up the captive girl, who struggled to escape.

Rachel chuckled sinisterly. "Your life will now be mine." She held up a breathing device, and surprisingly took off Misty's gag, who took a breath of air. She started to say something, glaring at Rachel, but the breathing device was inserted into her mouth, cutting her off. What was she doing? Didn't she want her to die?

Walking towards the door, Rachel motioned at Morpho. "Let's go." The pokemon obeyed. Misty struggled to escape, but couldn't. As they moved through the gym, she noticed that it was empty again. It must have been several hours since the show ended, and everyone was gone.

They headed towards the diving board. The pool had no pokemon in it. Rachel took out another breathing device, placed it in her mouth and jumped in, Morpho close behind. They headed down into the cave where Misty would have swam through during the show. They stopped at a section, and floated there for a while.

"Morpho, start digging," Rachel ordered. The pokemon nodded, and released Misty. It began to dig into the coral, making a small tunnel. Free from the pokemon's grasp, Misty made a desperate attempt to swim away, but Rachel grabbed her. "No, no, no. You mustn't run away." Misty growled at Rachel. It was kind of odd to be kidnapped by yourself.

Morpho finished digging the hole, and then turned towards Misty. Grabbing her, he placed her into the hole, Rachel swimming up to her, smiling grimly.

"Any last words?" she asked. But before Misty could even say anything, she pulled out the breathing device, turned her around, and put the cleave gag back over her mouth, and then tied a large piece of coral to Misty's tail, anchoring her down. Misty started to panic, especially when she saw that Morpho was starting to place the pieces of coral he ripped out back over her, keeping her inside. She shouted incomprehensibly, bubbles escaping from her mouth. Her lungs were starting to burn. She desperately needed a breath of air. She could probably have swam out of this hole if it wasn't for that coral tied to her legs. The air bubble was just above them.

The last bubbles escaped from her lips, and Misty started to go limp. She floated there motionless, and looked at Rachel. The last thing she saw was herself, grinning next to a Feraligator, and then there was blackness. The true Misty Mermaid would no longer swim these waters again.


End file.
